1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a passenger motor vehicle having an air guiding device that is designed as a wing or spoiler blade mounted to the rear end of the vehicle. The air guiding device can be moved relative to the rear end by means of a setting-out mechanism that is connected to the underside of the air guiding device by a mounting element with a screw connection. The mounting element is mounted in a downwardly open depression of the air guiding device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The above-described wing or spoiler blade can be deployed from a retracted position when the passenger motor vehicle reaches a relatively high speed. The movable wing or the spoiler may also be pivotable. Such an exposed joint however is a problem with regard to design and aerodynamics. The wing or spoiler blade may be mounted directly to the setting-out mechanism without a pivot joint. However, design and aerodynamic problems exist with respect to flow around the setting out mechanism when the wing or spoiler blade is in the deployed position.
The joint or the connecting region of the setting-out mechanism and air guiding device are partially visible when the air guiding device is deployed. It is basically undesirable for components which that connect the setting-out mechanism and air guiding device to be visible because these components do not meet either stylistic or aerodynamic requirements. The design of these components is substantially predefined based on their technical function, and hence it is virtually impossible to make significant modifications for design and for aerodynamics. Large amounts of effort have been expended to obtain small optimizations, such as a special, inconspicuous coloring of the setting-out mechanism or of the joint, or else the encasement of the components by in a bellows.
DE 197 41 321 A1 discloses a passenger motor vehicle with an air guiding device that has a fastening part. The fastening part has a tubular section and an adjoining plate-shaped section that is connected to the setting-out mechanism. The tubular section is screwed to the setting-out mechanism and further screws connect the plate-shaped section to a threaded plate embedded into the rear wing of the passenger motor vehicle. The connection of the setting-out mechanism and air-guiding device therefore is formed exclusively as a screw connection. The rear screw connection is visible when the wing or spoiler blade is deployed, and therefore has an adverse effect on the design. Additionally, the wing or the spoiler holds the threaded plate in an embedded manner. An increased expenditure is required to mount the air guiding device due to the screw connection of the plate-shaped section of the setting-out mechanism and the tubular section of the setting-out mechanism, and due to the screw connection of the plate-shaped section of the setting-out mechanism to the threaded plate of the wing or spoiler. Furthermore, the design is expensive due to the production of the individual parts situated in the region of the air guiding device.
It is an object of the invention to provide a passenger motor vehicle with a particularly simple, cheap and fast mounting of the setting-out mechanism in the air guiding device.